Jullian’s Love
by Aklimo
Summary: Fascination AU


AN- Fascination AU, What would have happened if Julian did indeed go to Nerys's room.

————————————————————

"If you will excuse me sir, The Major is waiting for me." Julian said, with a smirk

"Are you sure that is the best Idea Doctor?" Ben said, " I mean your both under the influence."

Julian shrugged, before leaving for the turbo lift, the only thing on his mind, the taste of Kira's neck. He stumbled, drunk with anticipation through the habitat ring, until the Major's door was in front of him. He stopped to think for a second, he shouldn't.

While Julian was turning around, the tell tale swishing of a door made him turn, what he saw turned him on, all the while making him blush like a strawberry.

There stood Major Kira, dressed in nothing but a maroon silk robe, her ample breasts poked out towards the gap in the middle, Julian had a good view of her pale skin, adorned with scars, scars he liked very much.

He walked slowly, basically drooling, towards the goddess in front of him, taking not even a millisecond to contemplate what was bound to happen if he stepped any closer, he lunged, grabbing Nerys by the underside of her thighs, lifting her up, and allowing her to wrap her legs around his lower back. Julian presses his mouth to her neck, sucking and biting, eliciting soft gasps, from the Bajoran he held.

Major Kira managed to moan out a word, through the haze of pleasure.

"Bed." She all but growled, hungrily tuning her hands through his dark mop of hair.

Bashir smirked, but complied nonetheless, he carried her, despite being devoured by her mouth to her bed, draped in various Bajoran cloths, Kira was almost thrown on to her bed, giggling. Julian climbed over her, trailing soft kisses up the length of her thigh, causing her to pant with anticipation, Julian slowly kissed his way down her navel, before plunging, mouth first, between her thighs. Kira bucked and thrashed, before falling into gasps, and low moans and growls of want.

Julian sped up his ministrations after a couple minutes, feeling her approach her climax, he finished her off by shoving two fingers into her soaked vagina, with doctors precision. Kira thrashed, morning and eventually screaming his name as she tumbled into an abyss of pleasure.

After a couple minutes, Julian could see Kira, still wet, more than ready for what he had been thinking about for twenty minutes, he, with her help, clambered out of his pants, before jumping on top of her, making the bed squeak.

Kira gasp as she felt an object poke at her stimulated clit, and before she could speak Julian plunged hard and quick into her core, her eyes rolled back into her head when he began pumping vigorously, using his enhanced strength to keep an increasingly fast and consistent tempo, that left the Major, quivering and sobbing in pleasure.

After 5 minutes of constant stimulation, Julian was ready to burst, and he did so, convulsing, Kira shouted for him to come in her, locking her ankles around his waist, he emptied himself into her, sending her over the edge again.

The pair basked in the afterglow, until Julian sat up, to Kira's audible disappointment, he smirked at her before grabbing a fluffy blanket and dragging it up to Kira's waist he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, which made her hum in approval she rested her hands on his arms, as he nuzzled her hair appreciatively. They both fell into a content sleep.

—————————————————————

The next day

—————————————————————

Jadzia woke up in her room, she had gone straight to bed, after Benjamin declined her fever induced advances. She woke up an hour before her shift, getting dressed and eating her breakfast. Usually after breakfast she would share a coffee with Kira, and that is what she intended to do, she also wanted to tease her about the situation with Julian.

"Computer, locate Major Kira." Jadzia said lamely

"Kira Nerys is in her quarters,"

"Hm? She's normally awake." She muttered, before shrugging and deciding to go to Kira's quarters, to wake up her good friend.

With a bounce in her step, she walked to Kira's section of the habitat ring, spotting her door, she chimes the door, and waited.

————————————————————

Julian woke up with a start, his brain still asleep.

He registered the chime on, what he thought, was his door. Getting up and picking up a random fluffy blanket he walked to the door, not looking back at the bed he got off of, the bed that contained a tall Bajoran woman.

He went to the door panel, pressing the button to open the door, he was met with Jadzia Dax's surprised face, confused he looked her up and down before speaking.

"Jadzia, may I ask what you are doing here?" He asked, sarcasm pouring out.

"J-j-j-ulian!!" She screeched, causing a rustling coming from the room, which surprised Julian. Then he began to take in his surroundings, noticing the Bajoran theme the night before came back to him, causing him to blush.

Nerys, came moaning Julian's name, " Where is my morning sex lover boy?" She called, unaware of the woman at the door.

Julian turned to Dax, "Could you excuse me for a second." He said, shutting the door and running back to bed…

To be continued.


End file.
